1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to chute systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a construction-type chute system that is secured to a supporting structure. Specifically, the invention relates to a transition frame for a chute system that enables both molded chute systems and rolled chute systems to be combined.
2. Background Information
The use of chutes to convey material from one point to another is well known in the prior art. Typically chutes are used to establish a path for materials to flow from a higher elevation to a lower elevation. Some chutes are built as part of a building to transport garbage or linen. Other types of chutes are temporarily mounted to the exterior of a structure to handle debris from construction to renovation.
The externally mounted chutes are made of both metal and plastic. The metal chutes have a rectangular or round cross-section. For a chute that is comparatively tall, the weight of the chute can be significant. The metal chute has enough strength to be self-supporting. Additional bracing can be added to turns or bends in the chute, but for straight length, the metal chute is a self-sustaining structure. The chutes are usually composed of sections that are fastened together to make one continuous chute at the site in order to facilitate transport, storage and erection of the system.
Plastic chutes are used as a less expensive and lighter alternative. Again, the plastic chutes come in sections that can be connected together on the site. One type of plastic molded section comprises a molded cylindrical shape with ribs or other stiffening that is integral with the molded piece. Plastic does not have the stiffness or strength of the steel chutes and requires a secondary support. This secondary support often consists of chains suspended from a frame or outrigger secured to a building parapet wall, a building roof, scaffolding or through a window opening. Steel chains connect from the support frame to each plastic section along the length of the chute. Each plastic section has a bracket or hook to accept a chain connection. Typically, two chains are used to support the column of plastic chute. The resulting chute weight is supported by the lengths of chain that are interconnected. The cylindrical plastic sections serve only to create an enclosed path for the materials placed in the chute. Some plastic sections are designed with a taper so that they can be inserted into one another upon assembly instead of fastening the ends together to eliminate gaps between sections. The chain connection maintains the desired spacing of each section. An assembled plastic chute maintains some flexibility since the support is provided by flexible chain and each section is not rigidly connected to any other section. This flexibility can be beneficial for handling the impact of moving material.
A variation on the molded cylindrical section is a flat sheet of plastic that is rolled and fastened to a splice strip to form a cylindrical section. This offers a significant advantage in terms of transportation. The molded cylinders have a rigid shape and a significant volume while the flat sheets can be transported in a stack and can be formed into cylindrical sections at the job site. The rolled sheet molded sections are supported from frames or outriggers by successively connected chains in a similar manner to the molded cylinders. The primary difference in the two systems is that the rolled sheet systems require more than two chains for support. If a column of rolled sheet section is supported by only two chains, the rolled sheet tends to collapse or flattened. In the molded plastic system, molded ribs and stiffeners help the column maintain its intended shape with only a two-chain support.
Typically, an end user of plastic chutes will use either the molded plastic or rolled plastic systems but not both because of the different chain support configurations. Often, the chute fabricator will provide outriggers and support frames designed specifically for the number of chains required by the specific system. Heretofore, there has not been a device or a method for combining the two systems. There are instances where a contractor may have both molded and flat sheet systems and may wish to combine them to extend the length of a chute column. Alternatively, a contractor may have a single set of outriggers and support frame that he wants to use for all of his chute systems. The existing systems do not provide a means of combining the two chain and multiple chain supports.
The foregoing challenges and design considerations, as well as others, are addressed by the present invention of a chain connection conversion frame.